Devils and Angels on my Shoulders!
by Renesmee93
Summary: Genehmigte Übersetzung von kelliwelli. Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen jungen, neuen Doktor, der nach Hause zurückkehrt um bei seinem Vater im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Er wünscht sich die wahre Liebe und Glücklichkeit zu finden. Aber werden seine vergangenen Beziehungen ihn daran hindern! Vielleicht findet er seine wahre Liebe sehr bald. Edward Cullen kommt nach Hause!


_Hallo!_

_Hier also eine Brandneue Story, allerdings nicht von mir! :D_

_Es ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte „Devils & Angels on my shoulders!" von kelliwelli. Die Originalstory findet ihr hier: s/6986061/2/Devil-s-and-Angel-s-on-my-shoulders_

_Zusammenfassung: Dies ist eine Geschichte über einen jungen, neuen Doktor, der nach Hause zurückkehrt um bei seinem Vater im Krankenhaus zu arbeiten. Er wünscht sich die wahre Liebe und Glücklichkeit zu finden. Aber werden seine vergangenen Beziehungen ihn daran hindern?! Vielleicht findet er seine wahre Liebe sehr bald. Edward Cullen kommt nach Hause!_

_Und nun, viel Spaß dabei! :)_

"**Devils & Angels on my shoulders!"**

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! "Oh, bitte lass es aufhören!" Ist es wirklich schon Montag? Ich bin gerade erst ins Bett gegangen, oder? Warum gehen die Wochenenden immer so schnell vorbei und der Rest der Woche will nicht enden? Okay…Ich habe die snooze-Taste jetzt schon drei Mal gedrückt, ich denke, ich sollte nun aufstehen. Es ist 4:30 Uhr und ich brauche jetzt wirklich meine 2 Meilen auf dem Laufband. Ich werde mich so freuen, wenn ich eine eigene Wohnung gefunden habe. Hotels sind schön für eine Weile, aber irgendwann werden sie langweilig. Es gibt keine familiäre Atmosphäre in einem Hotelzimmer.

Nach meiner Dusche ging ich die Treppen nach unten, um meinen täglichen englischen Muffin mit Honig zu essen und einen Kaffee Latte zu trinken. Ich lief wieder nach oben, machte mir einen Zopf, schminkte mich ein wenig und zog mir mein Montags OP-Kleidung – in schwarz! Aber damit es lustiger aussah, trug ich dazu einen OP-Hut in Zebra-Optik, der mit einer hübschen pinken Schleife zusammengebunden war! Sehr süß!

Oh mein Gott…War das gerade Donner? Ich schnappte mir einen Regenschirm und lief zu meinem neuen „Baby"…ein roter Volvo C-30, Baujahr 2011. Ich habe sie Venus genannt! Niemand sollte es wagen, ihr weh zu tun! Es ist eine kurze Fahrt zum Krankenhaus, Gott sei Dank! Schließlich war ich ein bisschen spät dran.

Ich legte meine Sachen in den OP-Aufenthaltsraum und ging los, nachzusehen, was ich heute alles zu tun hatte. Ich bin eine registrierte Krankenschwester/zertifizierte erste OP-Assistentin und eine verdammt gute dazu. Ich habe mich auf Geburtshilfen und gynäkologische OPs spezialisiert. Ich liebe das Blut, die Eingeweide und Babies! Aber nicht die Eingeweide der Babies. Das ist ein kranker Gedanke!

Ich verstand mich mit allen OP-Angestellten sehr gut…behandelte alle mit Respekt. Und ich tat meinen Job so gut ich konnte, war ein Teamplayer und bla bla bla!

„Hey Bella!", sagte Kay, unsere OP-Direktorin. „Ich habe eine große Bitte an dich", sagte sie mit einem Blick, der mich beunruhigte. „Natürlich…sag mir, was es ist", sagte ich. „Anstatt, wie eigentlich eingeteilt, mit Dr. Landon zu arbeiten, würdest du vielleicht unserem neuen Doktor assistieren?", war ihre Frage. Oh, ich hatte Angst vor Veränderungen. „Okay…Wer ist es und was werden wir tun?", antwortete ich ihr dennoch. Sie erzählte mir, dass er gerade erst hergezogen war und wir eine Hysterektomie1 durchführen sollten. Kein Problem, dachte ich mir! Ich hatte schon zu viele erledigt, dass ich sie noch zählen konnte! Also Operationen nicht Doktoren! „Oh, Kay…Was ist denn sein Name?", fragte ich sie nun. Aber bevor sie antworten konnte, hörte ich die wohl schönste Stimme, die ich je gehört hatte. Und das war keine Lüge! Sie stellte sogar Robert Pattinsons Stimme in den Schatten! Ich drehte mich um und dort stand der schönste Mann, den Gott jemals auf diese Erde gelassen hatte, direkt hinter mir. Dieser Mann war 1,90 groß, hatte bronzenes, verrücktes Sex Haar…und dann blickte er hoch von der Karte, die er gerade las, und mein Herz setzte einen Schlag (oder zwanzig) aus, weil mir perfekte grüne Augen entgegen blickten. Er blickte also hoch und lächelte mich an, ich drehte mich allerdings um, meine Wangen waren vollkommen rot, und ging davon. Ich ging in den Operationsraum, in dem die Operation stattfinden wollte, um zu überprüfen, ob unsere Operationstechnikerin Meredith Hilfe brauchte. Sie fragte mich, ob ich den neuen Doktor schon gesehen hatte, aber da ich spät dran war, hatte ich noch nicht die Chance gehabt ihn zu treffen. Dachte ich zumindest. Es war wohl besser, ich gehe zu ihm und stelle mich im selbst vor.

Der Operationsaufenthaltsraum war am Ende des Ganges, so ging ich dort hinein, um mich selbst vorzustellen und mir einen dringend benötigten Kaffee zu besorgen. Als ich hinüber lief zu der Kaffeemaschine, fiel ich über etwas, das auf dem Boden lag…bevor ich allerdings mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden landen konnte, fingen mich zwei Arme auf und retteten mich somit vor einer totalen Blamage und wahrscheinlich auch vor jeglichen Verletzungen! Wie blaue Flecken, Schnitte und Schürfwunden gehören ja sowieso schon zu meinem Leben dazu. Ich blickte hoch, um zu sehen, wer mich aufgefangen hatte…und oh mein Gott, da war er! Grinste mich an mit dem wohl schönsten schiefen Lächeln! Ich wusste, dass ich wieder komplett rot geworden war. Er hielt mich in seinen Armen über dem Boden. Ich lehnte komplett an seiner Brust. Ich wusste, ich sah sehr lustig aus, mit meinen Füßen über dem Boden schwebend. „Hi, nett von dir hier herein zufallen. Geht es dir gut?", sagte er nun. „Ja danke fürs auffangen!", sagte ich. „Worüber bin ich gestolpert?" „Oh hmm…Es war eine Sporttasche", sagte er leise. „Gut…und wer zum Teufel lässt seine Sporttasche mitten im Weg liegen?" „Tut mir Leid…Es war meine Tasche", sagte er leise und zog seinen Kopf ein. Keiner von uns hatte bemerkt, dass mich immer noch festhielt. Ich hatte da gewiss nichts gegen…vielleicht ging es ihm genauso. (Der Teufel auf meiner Schulter fing an zu tanzen.) „Ich denke, du kannst mich wieder los lassen", sagte ich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es jetzt für dich sicher ist?", fragte er und grinste mich an. „Jaaa…sehr witzig!" Er musste wohl denken, ich war ein kompletter Tollpatsch, warte nur bis er heraus findet, dass ich die erste Assistentin war, für den heutigen Tag betraut für ihn. Naja…nicht betraut für „**ihn",** du weißt, was ich meine. Trotzdem klang es sehr gut! Okay…Zeit für mein leidenschaftliches Gehirn, um still zu sein. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du mich immer noch festhältst, oder?", sagte ich, ohne dass es mich störte. Allerdings ging möglicherweise schon ein Gerücht in diesem Krankenhaus rum, dass wir miteinander schliefen oder ähnliches. Hmmmmmm…Oh halt die Klappe! „Gut…Ich denke, wenn du versprichst nicht mehr zu fallen, lasse ich dich los…?" Langsam rutschte ich seinen Körper hinunter. Jaaa…der Teufel auf meiner Schulter tanzt wieder. Wow, dachte ich, ich könnte das den ganzen Tag lang machen…

Okay…zurück zum aktuellen Thema. „Sind Sie Dr. Cullen?", fragte ich ihn. „Gut ich bin ein Doktor, aber bitte nenn' mich Edward. Dr. Cullen ist mein Vater", antwortete er. Warte. „Sie sind der Sohn von Carlisle Cullen?", fragte ich ihn. „Ja der bin ich. Kennen Sie ihn?"… „Oh mein Gott, ich liebe Ihren Vater! Es macht so viel Spaß mit ihm zu arbeiten! Ich habe schon letzten Sommer im Seattle Regional Krankenhaus mit ihm gearbeitet und dann habe ich eine Vollzeitstelle hier angenommen, als er auch angefangen hat hier zu arbeiten. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass er einen Sohn hat, der etwas mit Medizin zu tun hat", sagte ich. „Es ist wirklich eine kleine Welt irgendwie…Disney hatte recht!" „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du gerade den einen Song genannt hast, der sich den ganzen Tag in meinem Kopf festsetzen wird!", seufzte er. „Oh nein…da gibt es schlimmer Songs, von denen du einen Ohrwurm bekommen könntest!", sagte ich. „Möchtest du, dass ich sie dir nenne?" Bevor er antworten konnte, fing ich schon an. „Lass mich überlegen…da gibt es den ‚Oompaloompa Song'", sagte ich. „Oh mein Gott", antwortete er. Dann machte ich weiter... „Was ist mit dem Barney Song?", zog ich ihn auf. (Oder ich flirtete.) „Und mein persönlicher Liebling ist ‚Living la Vida loca'" Ich sah zu ihm hinüber und er nahm seine Hände, um sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Ich musste lachen, als ich das sah. „Okay, okay…Ich werde aufhören...Wie auch immer", sagte ich und streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Bella Swan, hervorragende erste Assistentin. Nett Sie kennenzulernen!" Er nahm dann wie ein echter Gentleman meine Hand und küsste den Handrücken. „Hi Bella…es freut mich auch Sie kennenzulernen! Kay sagte mir, dass meine heutige Assistentin die Beste ist. Hat sie recht?" (Stille für ungefähr zehn Sekunden…) Er hob seine Augenbrauen und winkte mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht. „Bella…Bella…, bist du noch da?"

Gut, ich war immer noch benommen von seinem Handkuss, doch nun zwinkerte ich und kam zurück ins hier und jetzt. Ich atmete tief ein… „Oh…tut mir Leid. Ähmm…Ja ich habe Kompetenzen!" Er lachte und sagte: „Ich wette die hast du!" Wieder wurde ich rot im Gesicht. Ist es warm hier?

Zu dem Zeitpunkt hörten wir eine Stimme über die Sprechanlage und rief uns beide Dr. Cullen und Bella in den Raum 7. Ich denke, sie waren fertig für uns. Los geht's!

„Was ist denn die Diagnose von Frau Brown?" Ich dachte, ich sollte ein bisschen was über sie wissen, wenn wir gleich eine Hysterektomie bei ihr durchführen würden und ich nicht die Zeit hatte ihre Akte zu lesen.

„Frau Brown ist eine 45 Jahre alte Frau, mit einem wachsenden Gebärmuttertumor, starker Blutung und Dispareunie2", sagte er. So schlau, wie ich war, wiederholte ich etwas, dass mir ein anderer Doktor einmal bezüglich der Dispareunie gesagt hatte. „Weißt du? Man sagt sich, eine Dispareunie ist besser als überhaupt keinen Sex…" Er sah mich mit einem lustigen Blick an, drehte sich komplett um und sagte: „Das sagt mein Vater immer." „Ich weiß, von ihm habe ich es ja!" Er lachte und sagte:" Ich möchte nicht über meinen Vater und Sex nachdenken! Davon wird mir übel!", sagte er. „Es könnte schlimmer sein!", sagte ich. „Wie?" „Naja…du könntest einen Ohrwurm vom ‚Oompaloompa Song' haben!" Während er seine Maske aufsetzte, drehte er sich zu mir um und sagte: „Danke Swan!" Ich musste lachen und antwortete: „Immer wieder gerne, Cullen!"

Nachdem wir uns unsere Hände gewaschen hatten, gingen wir ins den Operationssaal, er lies mich natürlich zuerst eintreten. So ein Gentleman. Nachdem wir unsere Handschuhe und OP-Bekleidung angezogen hatten, näherten wir uns unserem Patienten. Meredith hatte alles für uns vorbereitet.

„Messer!", sagte Dr. Cullen.

Ohne es zu bemerken, summte ich „Oompaloompa"!

„Bitte Bella…hör auf dieses Lied zu summen!"

„Welches Lied?" (Ich hatte wirklich nicht bemerkt, dass ich diesen Song summte…denk an meinen Teufel!)

…und dann fingen wir an. Haken, Schnitt, Bindung…Haken, Schnitt, Bindung…und so weiter und wo weiter.

Die Operation verlief sehr gut. Frau Brown wird sehr glücklich sein, wenn sie geheilt ist. Edward machte seinen Job wirklich gut. Es war, als würden wir schon Ewigkeiten zusammen arbeiten. Ich muss ihm meine Kompetenzen zeigen!

Als ich die Patientin sauber machte und den Verband anlegte, schnappte Edward sich ihre Akte auf seinem Weg zum Erholungsraum. Er stoppte an der Tür und sagte: „Bella…Du hast tatsächlich Kompetenzen!" Jeder in diesem Raum sah ihn an und dann zurück zu mir, und dann wieder zu ihm. (Klingt wie dieser Old Spice3 Werbefilm, oder?) Und jetzt sahen sie wieder zurück zu mir! Hehehehe

Ich zog meinen Kopf ein und wurde rot. Er lächelte, als er den Raum verließ.

Er drehte sich nochmal um und kam zurück. „Oh Bella…Kannst du mir bei einem Kaiserschnitt so gegen 13:00 Uhr helfen?"

„Natürlich, gut…Bis später dann!"

„Danke an alle…Ihr habt einen guten Job gemacht!", sagte er. „Ich sehe dich dann später, Bella!"

Ja das wirst du…dachte ich zu mir selbst. Der Teufel kicherte.

**Notizen: 1. Hysterektomie: Entfernung der Gebärmutter | 2. Dispareunie: Schmerzen während des Geschlechtsaktes | 3. Old Spice: Traditionsreiche Herrenpflegeserie. Es geht um diese Werbung: watch?v=owGykVbfgUE**

Nachdem ich die Patientin in den Aufwachraum gebracht hatte, gab ich der Krankenschwester, die sich nach der Operation um Frau Brown kümmern sollte, einen kurzen Bericht über die Operation. Ich konnte Edward an seinem Schreibtisch in sein Diktiergerät sprechen. Ich bemerkte, dass er mich ansah…er lächelte und winkte mich zu ihm rüber. Ich saß dort, während er sein Diktat und seinen Papierkram erledigt hatte. Er trug auch schwarze OP-Kleidung. Wir passten zusammen…wie süß! Auch wenn er keinen Zebra-Hut trug. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und seine Kleidung rutschte hoch, sodass ich seinen wunderschönen Bauch betrachten konnte. Warum war diese schmale Spur von Haaren, die seinen Bauchnabel mit dem tollen Unbekannten verband, so faszinierend? Er war so schön und ich wette, er schmeckte sehr gut. Oh tut mir Leid…Teufel, Teufel, Teufel!

Während wir operierten hatte ich bereits bemerkt, dass er lange schöne Hände hatte. Seine Haare waren komplett unordentlich nachdem er seinen Operations-Hut abgesetzt hatte. Ich wollte unbedingt meine Finger hindurch gleiten lassen. Ich versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren, während andere es sehen konnten, aber ich war sowieso nicht alleine. Jede Frau in diesem Raum starrte ihn an. Meinst du er weiß, wie wunderschön er ist? Natürlich weiß er das! Aber ich denke nicht, dass er ein machohafter Dummkopf ist, der zu viel von sich hält…wie ein paar andere Doktoren hier! Zum Glück musste ich nie wieder mit Dr. „Sieh-deine-Hände-an" Smith arbeiten. Wenn ich jemals eine Rückenmassage bräuchte, wüsste ich, wo ich hingehen müsste. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie gute Hände mich massierten, so locker wie ich war, sagte ich: „Sie haben starke Daumen!"…und (Übelkeit überkommt mich)…Dr. Smith sagte zu mir: „Woher weißt du, dass das bloß meine Daumen sind?" Ich ging sofort zu Kay und bat sie, dass ich nie wieder Dr. Smith assistieren müsste. Nun versteh mich nicht falsch…wir gehen hier alle sehr locker miteinander um…aber das ekelte mich einfach an! Wenn aber Edward meine Schultern massieren möchte, darf er seine Daumen benutzen, oder seine Zehen oder was auch immer er glaubt, dass nötig ist. (Teufel!) Ich denke absoluten Quatsch, ist er verheiratet? Jemand, der so schön ist, wie er, musste doch eine Frau oder Freundin haben. Kannst du dir nicht auch vorstellen, wie er in einem Anzug in einen Ballsaal schreitet und du mit ihm gehst? Ich würde in Ohnmacht fallen…

Edward war nun fertig mit seinem Papierkram. Er sah mich an und lud mich ein, ihn zu begleiten, wenn er mit der Familie unserer Patientin sprach. Sie werden so erleichtert sein, zu hören, dass ihre Liebe auf dem Weg der Besserung war. Ich stand an der Seite und ein wenig hinter Edward, als er der Familie alles erklärte. Er hatte eine wundervolle Art mit Leuten umzugehen…genau wie sein Vater. Beide Männer sind charmant, selbstbewusst und kompetent. Er drehte sich ein wenig und zog mich an seine Seite. Er stellte mich als beste Assistentin der Welt vor! Und wieder lächelte er und ich wurde rot!

Ich musste wirklich dringend in mein Büro, um ein bisschen Papierkram zu erledigen, aber Edward fragte mich, ob wir uns nicht einen Kaffee holen wollen. Ich bin so dankbar, dass direkt gegenüber von diesem Krankenhaus ein Starbucks war. Er nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir über die Straße. Ich konnte den Kaffe schon riechen…yummy! Wir gingen zu der Theke und ich griff in meine Tasche, um mein Geld herauszuholen, aber er sagte, dies sei seine Aufgabe. Konnte das hier als Date gelten? Ach halt die Klappe, Bella…er ist nur nett zu dir, richtig? Ich hatte inzwischen ein richtiges Starbucks Fachjargon entwickelt. Ich bestellte einen großen Kaffee Latte, doppelt Espresso, mager, ein Stück Rohrzucker bei 65 Grad. Edward sah zu mir runter und sagte: „Mach zwei daraus!" Die Damen hinter dem Tresen sah mich verärgert an und sagte: „Das ist eine sehr komplizierte Bestellung und ich trainiere sie!" Dabei zeigte sie auf das Mädchen neben sich. „Gut…was für ein glücklicher Tag für sie", sagte ich. „Sie kann Ihnen dabei zusehen, wie Sie gleich zwei komplizierte Bestellungen erfüllen!" Ich lächelte sie an, rollte mit den Augen und ging los, um uns einen Sitzplatz zu suchen. Der Teufel auf meiner Schulter schärfte seine Heugabel, um sie zu erstechen.

Edward setzte sich neben mich und sagte: „Hier ist deine Komplizierte Bestellung, meine Bella!" Ich bedankte mich bei ihm…warte, was? Seine Bella…oh wie sehr ich mir das wünsche! Normalerweise bin ich nicht schüchtern, aber seine Worte ließen meine Knie schwach und innerlich wuschig werden. Ja, wuschig…Du weißt, was das heißt!

Wir redeten nur über das Übliche. Woher kommst du? Auf welche Schule bist du gegangen? Er war überrascht, dass ich aus Texas kam. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, woher der Akzent kam. Ich habe gar keinen Akzent…WTF! Oder doch? Ja vielleicht schon. Yeehaw und howdy Dr. Cullen. Er erzählte mir, dass er aus Washington State kommt, er wuchs in einer kleinen Stadt namens Forks auf. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich davon gehört hatte…Er sah mich überrascht an! Ich erzählte ihm, dass es direkt neben „Spoons" liegt.4 Er lachte.

**Notiz: 4. Forks = Gabeln, Spoons = Löffel**

Er schaffte seinen High School Abschluss, als er 16 war. Er ging erst auf die WSU und dann nach Dartmouth. Nicht gerade minderwertig! Weil er noch so jung war, als er die High School abgeschlossen hat, fragte ich mich, ob er viele High School Erfahrungen verpasst hat. Sowas wie den Abschlussball, Homecoming – Bälle, Freundinnen…solche Sachen eben. Bis er mir dann erzählte, dass er „Mr. Forks High School", Homecoming – König, Abschlussballkönig als Jr. & Sr. und der Star – Pitcher war. Er bekam ein Baseball – Stipendium für die WSU. Er spielte dort als Erstsemester. Wow…konnte ich noch wuschiger werden? Ich wette alle Frauen laufen ihm nach! Ooooooh…ein verschwitzter Edward in Baseballhosen…Yummy! Und schon landete ich wieder in meiner Edward – Traumwelt. Ich konnte ihn noch reden hören, aber ich war zu sehr in Gedanken bei all den Bildern von ihm. Er tippte mir auf die Schulter. „Ähmm…Bella…wo bist du nur wieder?" Mist…wie peinlich. Er wird sicherlich ein CT von meinem Kopf machen, weil er denkt, dass dort etwas nicht stimmt. „Entschuldige…Ich war in meine Gedanken vertieft", antwortete ich.

Die Zicke vom Tresen hatte die Kaffees natürlich nicht bei 65 Grad serviert sondern bei 87 Grad, nur damit ich mich zu ärgern. Ich verbrannte mir die Zunge…wobei ich Edward fast damit vollspukte. Ich sah über seine Schulter zu dem Mädchen am Tresen! Die Schülerin bemerkte es und zeigte auf ihre Trainerin! „Sie war es!" Ich musste lachen…Ja, schubs deine Trainerin ruhig vor einen Bus. Ich lächelte sie an und nickte.

Plötzlich schlug Edwards Pieper Alarm…911 Operation & Entbindung! Wir schmissen beide unseren Kaffee weg und rannten aus dem Starbucks ins Krankenhaus. Es stellte sich heraus, dass seine Patientin bereit war für den Kaiserschnitt, es war auch nicht ihr erster Kaiserschnitt, und Sie war bereits im Operationssaal mit nachlassenden Herztönen des Fötus. Wenn man heutzutage einen Kaiserschnitt hatte, kommen alle deine Babies bei einem Kaiserschnitt zur Welt. Die Krankenschwester geben ihr schon Medizin, um die Wehen zu stoppen, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Als er der Station Bescheid sagte, dass wir einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen würden, machte ich mich auf den Weg, um der Operationstechnikerin dabei zu helfen, den Operationssaal vorzubereiten. Leider konnten der Vater des Babies nicht mit in den Operationssaal, weil wir die Mutter schlafen lassen mussten. Edward und ich zogen uns die OP-Kleidung an, als die Patientin bereit für uns war. Dann gab uns Dr. Berg, der unserer Patientin die Narkose verpasst hatte, die Erlaubnis zu starten. Unsere Mutter schlief nun schließlich und wir holten das Baby heraus. Edward hielt das Baby fest, während ich die Nabelschnur abklemmte und durchtrennte. Dann gab ich einer wartenden Schwester das Baby. Anfangs war das Baby wohl noch leicht erschrocken, aber kurz darauf war der ganze Raum gefüllt mit dem Gesang des Babies. Edward sah hoch zu mir und winkte. Er hatte einen Tropfen Schweiß an seiner Augenbraue. Ich sagte ihm, er solle es an meiner Schulter abwischen. Vielleicht nicht die beste Technik, aber wir alle hier taten es so. Jap…Ich hatte Recht…er roch gut.

„Danke, Bella!", sagte er. „Immer wieder gerne Edward. Ich habe schon sehr viele Kaiserschnitte hinter mir!" „Nein…dafür, dass du hier bei mir bist. Du bist sehr beruhigend!", sagte er. Der Blick in seinen Augen berührte mich und ich muss zugeben, dass ich fast weinen musste wegen seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Faye, die Operationssaaltechnikerin, trat mir leicht gegen das Bein, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Als die Operation erst mal beendet war und wir die Mutter zugenäht hatten, ging ich mit Edward zu der Familie. Sie freuten sich sehr, dass es ihrer „Katie" genauso gut ging wie ihrer Mutter, Schellie. Der Vater, William weinte Freudentränen, als er seine Katie im Arm halten durfte. Okay Leute, es rührt mich sehr, wenn Männer weinen! Edward drehte sich um, als er hinter sich jemanden schniefen hörte. Er zog mich an seine Seite und stellte mich erneut als beste Assistentin der Welt vor und sagte, dass er seinen Job nicht ohne mich ausführen könne. WTF? Oh Entschuldigung, hier ist ein Baby in der Nähe…was für ein Unsinn?! Wir kennen uns erst seit circa sechs Stunden und da ist schon eine Verbindung zwischen uns. Was hat es damit auf sich? Ich bin niemand, der an Liebe auf den ersten Blick glaubt, aber ist es vielleicht möglich? Okay…der Engel auf meiner Schulter hüpft auf und ab. Okay beruhige dich Bella…Hochzeitsglocken und Diamantenringe gibt es nicht in deiner Zukunft…bis jetzt! Und schon wieder hatte ich einen Tagtraum von Edward in einem schwarzen Anzug…yummy, yummy, yummy!

Ich ging zu der Krankenschwesterstation und Edward war dort diktierte in sein Diktiergerät und beendete seinen Papierkram. Er winkte mich zu sich. Du weißt, wie du dich fühlen kannst, wenn dich jemand anstarrt…naja, ich drehte mich um und dort stand diese Frau mit roten Haaren, die mich mit gekreuzten Armen anstarrte. Wer zur Hölle ist das? Dachte ich zu mir selber. Sie ging mit ihren Absätzen auf dem Boden klackernd weg. Ich fragte Mary, wer das war und sie sagte mir, dass das auch eine neue Ärztin hier im Krankenhaus war. Warum wirft sie Messer nach mir? Ich wusste doch nicht einmal, wer sie war? Hmm…Ich frage mich, ob es daran lag, dass Edward mich zu sich gewunken hatte. Ich sah hoch und sah wie Edwards Augen ihr den Gang hinunter folgten. Seine Augen sahen allerdings nicht verwundert sondern genervt aus. Ohja..Edwards genervte Augen sahen heiß aus!

Er beendete sein Diktat und fragte mich, ob ich fertig war zum Mittagessen. Hatten wir Pläne zum Mittagessen? Ich rief Kay an, um sie zu fragen, ob heute noch etwas für mich anstand. Es gab nichts! Also fragte Edward mich, wo wir einen guten Burger herbekommen könnten! Nicht im Krankenhaus sagte ich ihm. Edward hatte auch keine weiteren Patienten, die auf ihn warteten bis zu seiner Visite am Abend. Er fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm Mittagessen gehen würde. Es gab eine tolle Burgerbude an der nächsten Ecke. Anstatt dort zu essen, nahmen wir die Burger mit in einen nahegelegenen Park. Es war zwar ein wenig kalt, aber die Sonne schien. Wir fanden unter einem Baum einen im Schatten liegenden Picknicktisch. Er öffnete die Taschen und breitete unser Essen vor uns aus. Die Burger rochen so gut…das Stichwort für meinen Magen, um zu knurren! Wir beide hatten uns für Cheeseburger mit Chillischoten und Zwiebeln und mit meinem alkoholfreien Lieblingsgetränk…Kirsch – Vanille Dr. Pepper. Probier es! Wir teilten uns Pommes, aber Edward hatte den Ketchup vergessen! Keine Angst…Ich fasste in meine Tasche und holte den besten Ketchup der Welt heraus! Ja ich weiß…WTF? Edward grinste mich an und nahm sich eine Ketchuppackung. Wir unterhielten und während des Essens über überhaupt nichts. Dann bemerkte er, dass er nichts über mich wusste. Also startete eine neue Fragerunde…Ja ich bin aus Texas. Aus einer kleinen Stadt nahmen „Red Oak" und Edward meinte, er hatte schon einmal davon gehört! Ich sah ihn an…ehrlich?! Er sagte es liegt neben „Black Oak"5. Oh na klar! Touché…Ich liebe Männer mit Sinn für Humor. Ich war keine Homecoming Queen, aber ich war beliebt und hatte viele Freunde. Ich war Cheerleaderin! Ich war sportlich und konnte einen Softball sehr hart schlagen. Wir waren zwei Mal Champions der Staatenmeisterschaften. Aber das erzählte ich ihm nicht. Ich erzählte ihm, dass mein Vater vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben war, es meiner Mutter aber gut geht! Sie hat zwei Hunde und sie schlafen beide in ihrem Bett! Meine Schwester lebt noch immer dort und unterrichtet Theater. Ich ging zur Texas A&M für meinen Abschluss als Krankenschwester und wurde dann später erste Assistentin. Ich mochte die Hitze in Texas nicht, also schmiss ich Zettel mit den Namen der Staaten in einen Hut, in denen es nicht so heiß war, in einen Hut. Mich störte Regen oder Kälte nicht. Also griff ich in den Hut und zog Washington State. Okay, ich bin mutig. Mom & Dede waren nicht sehr begeistert, aber sie ließen mich mein Leben leben. Und man konnte sich ja besuchen. Ich bewarb mich bei mehreren Krankenhäusern, die erste Assistentinnen suchten und wurde vom Seattle Regional zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen. Ich hatte Vorstellungsgespräche mit verschiedenen Krankenschwestern und einem sehr attraktiven Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Ich fühlte mich sehr wohl während des Gesprächs und mir wurde später an dem Tag ein Job angeboten! Ich erzählte ihnen, dass ich zuerst noch ein wenig Zeit bräuchte, um einen Platz zum Leben zu finden. Ich dachte, hier fest her zuziehen, wäre das Beste. Dr. Cullen bot mir dann an in seinem Gasthaus zu wohnen, bis ich etwas anderes gefunden hatte. Seine Frau, Esme, war mit ihm einer Meinung, was das Gasthaus betraf. Wow, war sie schön! Ich wette, ihre Kinder sind auch wunderschön, dachte ich bei mir selbst. Damals wusste ich ja noch nicht, wie Recht ich mit dieser Theorie hatte! Esme forderte mich auf, mit ihr zum Mittag zu essen, damit sie mir das Haus zeigen kann. Wir bogen von der Hauptstraße ab und fuhren durch ein schönes, elektronisches Tor. Auf dem Metalltor sah man das Familienwappen. Wow, ich fühlte mich nun völlig fehl am Platz. Wir fuhren die Straße, die von Bäumen umgeben war, weiter hinauf. Wir landeten vor einem schönen weißen Haus. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an ein Südstaaten Haus. Dies wäre genau das Haus, das ich bauen würde, wenn ich es könnte. Die Umgebung war wunderschön und es gab einen Pool auf der Rückseite des Hauses. Dieses Haus wurde von Generation zu Generation in der Familie der Cullens weitergegeben und vielleicht war Edward, ihr Sohn, der nächste, erzählten sie mir. Wenn Esme von ihren Kindern redete strahlte sie. Sie hatten drei Kinder. Zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Einer ihrer Söhne war auch ein Doktor, erzählte sie mir. Ihr anderer Sohn war Baseball Trainer und Biologielehrer in Forks. Und ihre Tochter war eine Modedesignerin in Seattle. Es waren Edward, Emmett und Alice. Alice war sogar zufällig gerade zu Besuch da. Esme führte mich in das Haus und mir stand der Mund offen. Es war wunderschön! In dem Flur gab es eine schöne Treppe. Ich hörte eine niedliche Stimme von irgendwo her. Und dann kam auch schon eine sehr niedliche, schwarzhaarige Frau die Treppe hinunter. Ihre Haare waren kurz und waren wild vom Kopf weg gestylt. Sie war auch wunderschön. Esme stellte uns vor und ich dachte schon damals, dass ich vielleicht eine neue bester Freundin gefunden hatte. Sie war lustig und hyperaktiv, genau wie ich! Wir lieben beide Starbucks, schöne Kleidung, herumsitzen und lustige Filme oder Frauenfilme sehen. Wir waren beide in Robert Pattinson aus „Vampire Love" verliebt und wollten unseren eigenen Rob Fanclub mit nur uns beiden als Mitgliedern starten. Nach einer Weile brachten Esme & Alice mich zum hinteren Ende des Hauses zum Pool. Das Haus, in dem ich wohnen würde, war gleich neben dem Pool. Sie sagten mir, ich solle das Haus behandeln, als wäre es mein eigenes. Das hieß, ich durfte auch den Pool benutzen! Woohoo! In dem Gasthaus gab es zwei Schlafzimmer, verbunden mit einem Bad, mit einer kompletten Küche und einem schönen Wohnbereich, in dem ein Kamin stand. Ich war verliebt in dieses Haus! Eines der Schlafzimmer war in pink dekoriert und ich sagte, dass ich hier gerne schlafen würde. Okay Esme, wusstest du, dass ich hierher kommen würde? In diesem Zimmer gab es ebenfalls einen Kamin. Das Badezimmer hatte einen Jacuzzi, der groß genug für zwei Leute war. Esme fragte mich, was ich von diesem Haus hielt und ich sagte ihr, dass ich es lieben würde hier zu wohnen. Sie umarmte mich und sagte, dass wir dann schnell meine Sachen holen sollten, damit ich auspacken konnte. Wow, mein Leben wurde immer besser! Alice verbrachte die erste Nacht hier im Gasthaus mit mir. Ihr Mann, Jasper musste noch arbeiten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er auch aus Texas war! Er war ein Geschichtsprofessor an der WSU. Aber es gab ein Problem…er ging auf die Universität von Texas in Austin! Esme zeigte mir das andere Haus. Es gab ein großes Familienportrait über dem Kamin. Dieses Haus hatte sechs Schlafzimmer und alle hatten ihr eigenes Badezimmer. Emmetts Raum war in blau dekoriert und sehr schön. Alice Zimmer war pink mit braunen Akzenten überall. Der nächste Raum, den wir uns ansahen, war Edwards…Das Bett in der Mitte war riesig. Dieser Mann musste seine Musik wirklich lieben. Eine ganze Wand war voll nur mit CDs! Esme erzählte mir, dass Edward demnächst wieder nach Hause kommen würde, um an der Seite seines Vaters zu arbeiten. Wie süß, die zwei Cullens werden wieder vereint sein. Vater & Sohn. Ich versicherte ihr, dass ich ausgezogen sein würde, bis er nach Hause kommt, da es theoretisch ja sein Haus war. Die sagte aber, dass dies kein Problem sei…sie hoffte, dass irgendwann die ganze Familie hier zusammen wohnen würde. Ihr wisst schon, so wie die italienischen Familien es taten…zumindest im Fernsehen. Wir setzen unseren Weg durch die anderen Zimmer fort. Es gab in jedem Schlafzimmer Sitzplätze und einen Kamin. Sie hatten eine Haushälterin Namens Maggie. Sie war aber wie Familie für sie…und wow wie sie kochen konnte! Ich wollte unbedingt, dass sie es mir eines Tages mal beibringt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Emmett verheiratet mit der Schulleiterin und Lehrerin von der Forks High School war. Ihr Name ist Rosalie. Sie sind schon seit ein paar Jahren verheiratet. Jasper hielt bloß an drei Tagen die Wochen Vorlesungen, wodurch Alice und er hier ebenfalls wohnen konnten. Sie alle vermissen nur Edward, sonst wäre die Familie komplett. Oder zumindest wäre sie es dann, wenn Edward heiratet und seine Frau mit nach Hause bringt, um mit der ganzen Familie hier zu leben. Glückliches Mädchen!

Okay das ist meine Geschichte…Edward erzählte ich allerdings nur die Grundsätze. Er wusste immer noch nicht, dass ich in seinem Gästehaus wohnte. Da ich gerade erst zurück kam, von einem Besuch bei meiner Mutter und Schwester in Texas, war ich nicht da, als er hier wieder einzog. Mein kleines Haus hatte seine eigene Garage, so wusste er nicht mal, wer zu Hause war und wer nicht. Ich kochte für mich selbst und aß in dem Gästehaus. Ich wusste zwar, dass Carlisles Sohn bald erwartet wurde, doch rechnete ich nicht damit, dass ich schon gleich in seiner ersten Woche, die er wieder da war, mit ihm arbeiten würde. Sollte ich ihm erzählen, dass ich der Gast war, der in seinem Gästehaus wohnte? Sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass jemand dort wohnte und sie bereits ein Teil der Familie geworden war. Er fand sich damit ab. Esme dachte, dass es sehr traurig war, dass jeder einen Partner hatte, außer Edward. Er hatte eine Freundin, bevor er nach Hause zurück gekehrt ist, aber sie hatten Schluss gemacht. Die Beziehung wurde immer schlechter und Esme war der Meinung, dass Edward Freundin nicht gut genug für ihn war. Ich glaube, Esme nannte sie „rothaariges, grünäugiges Miststück"! Sie musste echt schlimm sein, wenn jemand wie Esme solche Worte wählte. Das einzige Problem…Sie hatte einen Job hier in Forks angenommen, bevor sie sich getrennt hatten. Sie war die neue Kinderärztin der Stadt. Niemals! Könnte sie die Frau sein, die mit ihren grünen Augen Messer nach mir geworfen hatte und deren Absätze über den Flur geklackert hatten?

Es waren schon zwei Stunden vergangen, seit wir unsere Mittagspause begonnen hatten. Wow die Zeit verfliegt echt schnell, wenn man Spaß hat. Wir machten uns also auf den Weg zurück zum Krankenhaus. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich nun nach Hause fahren würde und wir uns dann morgen wieder sehen würden. Er brachte mich zu meinem Auto, oder eher zu dem Auto, von dem er dachte, dass es meins war! Warum dachte er, ich würde einen Truck fahren? Achja stimmt…alle aus Texas fuhren einen Truck und trugen Waffen mit sich herum! Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Ich zog ihn am Arm zu Venus. Er sah überrascht aus, als ich das Auto aufschloss. Es war ihm peinlich, dass er dachte, ich würde einen Truck fahren…Ich denke, er war beeindruckt bei meiner Fahrzeugwahl. Wisst ihr was? Er fuhr ebenfalls einen Volvo. Nicht so ein niedliches Auto wie Venus, sondern einen viel männlicheren SUV. Er nahm meine Hand und küsste wieder den Handrücken. Ich sollte ihm wirklich erzählen, dass ich in seinem Gästehaus wohnte…also…los geht's! Bevor ich es allerdings sagen konnte, hielt er mich an meinen Schultern fest und hob mein Kinn, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte. „Bella, Ich weiß, dass wir uns erst seit weniger als einem Tag kennen, aber würdest du heute Abend mit mir essen?"…Oh mist, und nun? Seine Mutter hatte mich bereits zum Essen eingeladen, um Edward kennenzulernen. Er erklärte mir, dass er zuerst seine Visite machen müsste, er sich aber sehr freuen würde, wenn ich zu ihm nach Hause kommen würde, um mit seiner Familie zu essen. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich kommen würde und ihn dann dort treffen würde. Er gab mir seine Adresse. Natürlich wusste ich bereits, wie ich nach Hause kommen würde, aber wusste das nicht…gut, nicht jetzt! Edward fragte mich nach meinem Handy, damit er seine Nummer einspeichern konnte damit ich in anrufen könnte, wenn ich mich verirrt hatte. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm jetzt sagen. Ach nein…mal sehen, was passiert. Er lehnte sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er ging, konnte ich nicht anders und starrte ihm hinterher. Er sah über seine Schulter zurück und grinste. Okay, vielleicht wusste er tatsächlich, wie er auf Frauen wirkte.

Nachdem ich Venus in der Garage geparkt hatte, rannte ich in mein Zimmer und rief Alice an. „Komm schnell her!", sagte ich. Sie war in weniger als einer Minute da. Sie dachte, etwas stimmte nicht und sah mich besorgt an. Ich erzählte ihr die Geschichte und sie lachte und umarmte mich schwesterlich. Sie wurde richtig aufgeregt. Was wusste sie, dass ich nicht wusste? Sie half mir bei meiner Kleidungswahl. Ich zog ein eng anliegendes blaues T-Shirt und dazu eine schwarze ¾ lange Hose mit schwarzen Riemchensandalen an. Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, wollte Alice meine Haare frisieren und mich schminken. Sie lockte meine Haare ein wenig und benutzte ein blaues, glitzerndes Haarband, um meine Haare aus meinem Gesicht zu halten. Ich trug nie viel Make-Up und so gab Alice sich mit Mascara und etwas Lipgloss zufrieden. Ich mochte meine braunen Augen nicht wirklich, das war so einfarbig…langweilig. Aber dank Alice fühlte ich mich hübsch. Würde Edward mich hübsch finden? Zählte er das heute als Date? Nachdem ich mir gut zugesprochen hatte, atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und ging zu dem Haupthaus. Alice war schon vorgegangen, um sich selbst fertig zu machen. Ich klopfte an die Hintertür und Esme rief, dass ich herein kommen solle. Sie sagte mir, ich solle endlich aufhören, an mein eigenes Haus zu klopfen. Sie war so süß! Wir kamen uns bereits näher. Sie war gerade dabei Pilzravioli, Salat und grüne Bohnen zum Abendessen zu machen. Und diese Frau konnte so verdammt lecker Schokoladenmousse Schichtkuchen machen! Sie bot mir ein Glas Wein an und ich nahm es nur zu gerne an. Ich war so nervös. Ich konnte einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen, ohne auch nur ein kleines bisschen Angst zu haben, aber zu wissen, dass Edward auf dem Weg nach Hause war, lies meine Knie weich werden und mein Herz rasen.

Ich hörte, wie die Haustür aufging. Er kam direkt in die Küche, um seiner Mutter zu erzählen, dass er jemanden zum Abendessen eingeladen hatte. Und um sie zu fragen, ob er eine Flasche guten Wein aus dem Keller holen dürfe. In dem Moment, in dem er um die Ecke kam, trafen seine Augen meine! „Bella, seit wann bist du hier und wo ist Venus?" Ich sagte ihm, dass sie in der Garage parkt. Er sah mich verwirrt an und meinte, dass er sie nicht gesehen hatte. Da zeigte ich über meine Schulter und meinte: „Nein, sie ist ja auch in der Gästegarage!" Immer noch verwirrt, sah er zwischen mir und seiner Mutter hin und her. „Edward Liebling, Bella ist unser Gast, der im Gästehaus wohnt!", sagte Esme. Er sah erstaunt aus…oder war er sauer? Oh verdammt, ich konnte nicht sagen, was von beidem. Er sah mich an und plötzlich hatte er ein riesiges grinsen auf seinem wunderbaren Gesicht. „Wirklich?", schrie er schon fast. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Das ist großartig!" Wow…es war nicht sein angepisster Blick.

„Naja…ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich es dir sagen sollte!", sagte ich schüchtern. Er ging auf mich zu, hob mich hoch und umarmte mich. Esme stand nur da und grinste, ich könnte schwören, ich sah eine Träne in ihren Augen. Er ließ mich herunter, legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Er zog mich an seine Seite und fing an, mich Esme vorzustellen. Peinlich berührt merkte er dann, dass wir uns natürlich schon kannten. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und brachte mich zur hinteren Veranda. Wir setzten uns auf die Hollywoodschaukel und er schenkte mir das hübscheste schiefe Lächeln. Er hatte immer noch seine Arbeitskleidung an und sah so verdammt gut aus. Ich schwöre, dieser Mann kann einen Löwen blenden und ich war bloß ein unschuldiges, kleines Lamm, das schon im ersten Moment von seiner Schönheit geblendet wurde. „Bella, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, dich heute zu sehen! Heute war ein schöner Tag. Ich habe mich noch nie so ruhig und sicher in allen Situationen gefühlt, wie mit dir heute." Ich sah in mit Stolz an und sagte: „Tja, du arbeitest halt mit der besten Assistentin der Welt!" „Ja das habe ich", sagte er. Warum fühlten wir uns so wohl miteinander? „Bella, bevor diese Nacht zu Ende ist, muss ich dich küssen", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die mir die Knie weich werden ließ. Ich sah ihn an und sagte: „Ich denke bevor diese Nacht zu Ende ist, werde ich dich mich küssen lassen." Wir lächelten uns an. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und küsste wieder meinen Handrücken. Ich denke nicht, dass dies der Kuss war, den er meinte. Esme sagte uns, dass das Essen fertig war. Edward stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, um mir hoch zu helfen. Wow…war er immer so ein Gentleman? Ich konnte mich ja sowas von in ihn verlieben.

Wir trafen den Rest der Familie (außer Jasper) im Esszimmer. Der Kristallkerzenständer warf Prismen über den ganzen Ort. Ich sah hinüber zu Edward und die Farben funkelten auf seinem Gesicht…heiß! Er sah mich aus den Augenwinkeln an, lehnte sich zu mir herunter und sagte: „Es ist nicht höflich zu starren, Isabella!" Peinlich berührt, drehte ich mich weg und wurde rot. Er legte unter dem Tisch seine Hand auf meine und drückte sie leicht. Ich denke, er starrte mich auch öfter an. Was war nur los mit uns? Wir hatten auf jeden Fall eine konstante Verbindung zueinander. Aber ich fragte mich, ob Edward es ebenfalls fühlte. Er musste es fühlen, oder? Sicherlich ging er nicht mit allen Frauen, die er traf, so um. Alle Frauen…Ich fragte mich, wie viele es waren. Ein Mann, der so gut aussah, ist sicherlich sehr erfahren darin, wie man eine Frau liebt. Aber da war auch eine schüchterne Niedlichkeit an ihm, die nicht sagte, er sei ein geiler Schuft. Esmes Essen war zu lecker, um es in Worte zu fassen. Ich würde es lieben, von ihr zu lernen, wie man so kocht. Ich fragte mich, ob ich mal Frühstück für Edward machen könnte…oh beruhige dich Mädchen! Das war nun wirklich ein paar Schritte zu weit in die Zukunft gedacht! Esme fragte, wer Kaffee zum Dessert wollte…ich wollte natürlich einen, so Kaffeesüchtig, wie ich war. Ich half ihr den Tisch abzudecken…Edward half uns auch. Ich bemerkte, dass Rosalie und Emmett uns ansahen…sie hatten beide ein hinterhältiges Grinsen im Gesicht. Hatte Edward sonst noch nie ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht? Oder war es, weil er uns half, ohne gefragt worden zu sein? Esme stellte Kaffeetassen auf den Tisch. Sie war so eine wundervolle Gastgeberin. Sie flog mit Anmut und Würde durch den Raum und ich bemerkte, das Carlisle sie beobachtete. Wie süß! Die Liebe zwischen den beiden war so allgegenwärtig. Ich wusste schon von der Arbeit mit Carlisle, dass er wohl ein hingebungsvoller und fürsorglicher Ehemann und Vater war. Er war so stolz auf seine Kinder. Auf alle seine Kinder…Baseball Lehrer oder Doktor, es schien für ihn nicht von Bedeutung zu sein. Solange er seine Kinder in seiner Nähe hatte, war er glücklich. Dadurch vermisste ich meinen Vater. Mein Vater war so sanftmütig und liebenswürdig. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er mich, Dana oder Mama jemals angeschrien hatte. Ich würde wirklich alles dafür geben, ihn lebend zu sehen, aber er hatte so viele Schmerzen am Ende, dass ich dankbar war, als er starb. Wir hatten damals eine Krankenschwester angestellt, die meiner jeden Tag helfen würde, seit er nur noch im Bett liegen konnte. In der Nacht in der mein Vater starb, hatten wir alle um sein Bett herum auf dem Fußboden geschlafen. Der Fußboden war zwar nicht bequem, aber wir wussten, es würde ihm gefallen und er würde wohl lachen, wenn er uns alle auf dem Fußboden in Schlafsäcken liegend, sehen würde. So um 4:00 Uhr morgens stand ich vom Fußboden auf. Ich musste demnächst zur Arbeit ins Krankenhaus und wollte wenigstens noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen. Also ging ich in mein Zimmer. Ungefähr eine Stunde später, weckte mich meine Schwester, weil sie dachte, dass unser Vater tot sei. Ich rannte schnell zu seinem Bett. Tränen füllten meine Augen, sobald ich den Raum betrat. Im Raum war es vollkommen still…er wurde nicht mehr künstlich beatmet. Ich ging an seine Seite. Da ich eine Krankenschwester war, hatte ich mein Stethoskop in meiner Tasche. Ich hielt es an seine Brust und lauschte. Da war kein Herzschlag…ich schüttelte also meinen Kopf und sagte, dass er nun fort sei. Ich sah auf meine Uhr und gab bekannt, dass der Todeszeitpunkt meines Vaters um 5:00 Uhr morgens, am 7. Mai 2008, war. Meine Mutter, Schwester und Tante standen alle an meiner Seite, als wir uns von ihm verabschiedeten. Wieder hätte er es schön gefunden zu wissen, dass wir alle bei ihm waren. Er sah so friedlich aus und so musste ich sogar lächeln, jetzt wo ich wusste, dass er keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Die Engel hatten zum Glück zu sich in den Himmel genommen. Ich rief seine Hauskrankenschwester an und sie regelte von da an den Rest. Okay genug mit diesem Thema…Auf jeden Fall sollte ich noch sagen, dass Carlisle wirklich ein guter Vater war und wir uns glücklich schätzen konnten, dass wir ihn hier bei uns hatten. Edward bemerkte, dass ich tief in Gedanken versunken war. Er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter und drehte sanft meinen Kopf zu ihm hin. Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ich zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte, dass ich meinen Vater vermisste. Er lächelte mich an drückte mich einmal kurz und gab mir einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe. Ich sah hinüber zu Carlisle und er zwinkerte mir zu. Das brachte mich wieder zum Lächeln! Nun lasst uns Kuchen essen! Schokolade machte alles besser.

Edward eingetaucht in Schokolade…so dass ich ihn ablecken konnte…(Entschuldigt, mein Teufel ist zurück). Nach dem Dessert halfen wir alle, den Tisch abzudecken. Maggie hatte das Geschirr vom Abendessen bereits abgewaschen und weggeräumt…sie war eine Maschine! Ich möchte auch eine Maggie haben irgendwann!

Emmett redete mit Edward über ein Soft Ball Spiel, bei dem die Lehrer gegen die Ärzte aus der Stadt spielten. So viele Doktoren waren nach Forks zurückgekehrt, um dort eine Familie zu gründen. So war es eher so etwas wie Lehrer gegen Ex-Schüler. Jedes Team konnte einen Spieler aufstellen, der nichts mit der Schule oder dem Doktorenteam zu tun hatte. Das Team der Doktoren war tatsächlich ziemlich gut und sie bestritten sogar Ligaspiele. Das einzige Problem war...beide Mannschaften bestanden nur aus Männern. So konnte ich nicht mitspielen! Ich wollte Edward wirklich zeigen, was ich konnte! Edwards Team war voll und komplett. Emmett wandte sich an mich und meinte, ich solle auch mitspielen, nachdem er gehört hatte, dass ich während meiner High School Zeit gespielt hatte. Aber ich dachte, die Teams bestanden nur aus Männern, sagte ich zu ihm! Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte nein, so etwas stand nicht in den Regeln. „Dann sitzt hier vor dir dein neuer Star-Pitcher!", sagte ich stolz. Er sah mich seltsam an und ich flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, dass ich ein „Fastball-Pitcher" war. Ich sehnte mich danach, wieder einen Ball zu werfen. Ich konnte damit umgehen, gegen ein Team, das nur aus Männern bestand, zu spielen. Ich fragte ihn, ob wir das für uns behalten konnten, bis es Zeit war, dass sich der Geheimspieler zu erkennen gab. Das würde so lustig werden! Edward kam zu uns hinüber und fragte, worüber wir reden. Ich erzählte ihm, dass ich bloß Interesse daran hätte, Emmett spielen zu sehen. Emmett grinste bloß und ging weg. Das Lehrer gegen Doktoren Spiel sollte nächsten Samstag stattfinden. Die ganze Stadt kam heraus, um zuzusehen. Emmett schrieb mir später, um mich zu fragen, welche Kleidungsgröße und Nummer ich wollte. Ich fragte ihn, welche Nummer Edward hatte und er sagte mir, dass er Nummer 8 wäre. Daraufhin sagte ich ihm, dass ich Nummer 4 nehmen würde, da ich ja nur halb so groß war wie Edward. Allerdings musste ja niemand wissen, warum ich diese Nummer gewählt hatte. Emmett sagte, er würde meine Uniform morgen besorgen und sie bis zum Spiel aufbewahren. Das würde so lustig werden! Ich wollte noch ein bisschen üben, vor dem großen Spiel. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Emmett eh der Catcher sein würde und so konnte ich ihm ja ein paar Bälle zupitchen. Emmett nahm mich später zur Seite und fragte mich, ob ich DIE Bella Swan war, die für die Texas A&M gespielt hatte. Ich sagte: „Shhh…Lass uns das für uns behalten, okay?" Er zwinkerte mir zu und nickte. Wir würden die Doktoren ja sowas von schlagen. Scheinbar gewannen sie jedes Jahr und es war Zeit sie zu schlagen! Doktoren liebten es ja mit sich selbst anzugeben…Naja nicht alle Doktoren. Edward wirkte nicht wirklich eingebildet. Aber ich hatte schon mit welchen zusammengearbeitet, die jemanden brauchten, der ihnen den Kopf hinterher trug, weil er so groß war. Chirurgen waren die schlimmsten! Im gynäkologischen Bereich waren fast alle sehr gelassen. Dies ist auch einer der Gründe, warum ich mich darauf spezialisiert habe.

Wir hatten einen tollen Abend. Wir lachten viel und erzählten uns Geschichten. Ich fühlte mich immer wohler in dieser Familie. Nach einer Weile wurde ich müde und konnte einfach nicht mehr länger auf bleiben. Aus irgendeinem Grund jagte dies alle auseinander und sie gingen alle in ihre Schlafzimmer. Esme gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte mir gute Nacht. Ich liebte diese Frau! Also saßen Edward und ich nun alleine hier. Durch das Feuer hatte er einen schönen, goldenen Schimmer im Gesicht. Ich konnte ihn für immer anstarren! Sein Gesicht sollte es in einem Kalender geben…genau wie es das von meinem Lieblings-Vampir gibt! Ich würde mehrere Kopien von einem Kalender mit Edward kaufen. Vielleicht könnte die Stadt ja einen von dem Softballspiel mit den ganzen Spielern drin machen. Ich werde dies Emmett vorschlagen. Er könnte sicher eine neue Spendenaktion für sein Team gebrauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Alice mir helfen würde. Gute Idee! Edward stand von seinem Stuhl auf und setzte sich neben mich. Wir saßen vorher gegenüber voneinander mit dem Feuer zwischen uns. Und nun saßen wir da in totaler stille und sahen uns an. „Gut", sagte ich. Und „Gut", antwortete er auch. Ich stand auf und begann zu „meinem" Haus zu gehen. Er begleitete mich zu der Tür und als ich mich umdrehte, um ihm gute Nacht zu sagen, hatte er so ein schönes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er legt seine beiden Hände an die beiden Seiten meines Gesichtes und lehnte sich zu mir herunter, um mich zu küssen. Oh lieber Gott mein Herz raste…Mein Mund wollte ihn schmeckten. (Teufel!) Er legte seine Lippen so sanft auf meine. Dies war das romantischte, dass ich e erlebt hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich mit meinen Händen machen sollten also hingen sie bloß an meinen Seiten herunter. Der Kuss endete bevor er wirklich beginnen konnte. Er lehnte seine Stirn an meine und seufzte. „Isabelle, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich kennengelernt habe!", sagte er. Awwwww….wisperten die Engel alle zusammen, während sie auf ihren Harfen spielten. Hihihi das kleine Mädchen in mir wurde auch schon albern. Es kam mir vor wie Stunden, die er in dieser Position blieb. Ich konnte mich daran gewöhnen, Edward so nahe zu sein. Es war nicht anstößig oder vulgär…oder auf Geschlechter bezogen vom Typ her. Es war schlicht und einfach romantisch und süß. Er sagte, er hatte morgen und Mittwoch Bereitschaftsdienst, aber er würde mich am Freitag gerne zu einem Date einladen. Ich sagte nicht sofort etwas dazu…Edward zog sich ein wenig zurück, um mich anzusehen. Er begann etwas zu sagen, aber ich unterbrach ihn und sagte, dass ich sehr gerne mit ihm ausgehen würde. Er lächelte und lehnte sich wieder vor, um mich ein weiteres Mal zu küssen…und wieder endete der Kuss zu schnell! Er ging ein Stück weg von mir, sah mir dabei aber immer noch ins Gesicht, gab mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: „Gute Nacht!" Nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte, um zum Haus zurück zugehen, fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich mich nicht bewegen, um ins Haus zugehen. Er schaute über seine Schulter zu mir zurück und lächelte. Ich winkte! Verdammt, er hatte mich schon wieder beim starren erwischt. Ich ging in mein Haus und machte alle Lichter aus. Mein Schlafzimmer hatte einen Helligkeitsregler, sodass nun alles in einem schönen, romantischen Licht schimmerte. Es war eine Schande, dass es für mich alleine verschwendet wurde. Eines Tages kann ich es mit jemandem teilen, dachte ich…vielleicht ja mit Edward? Ich schlief sofort ein, als mein Kopf das Kissen berührte…zweifellos träumte ich von Edward.

Am nächsten Morgen entschied ich mich dazu ein Bad zu nehmen, nachdem ich ein wenig trainiert hätte. Praktischerweise hatten die Cullens ihr eigenes Fitnesscenter in ihrem Haus. Ich erreichte die Garage, um die Treppen nach oben zu rennen, wo der Fitnessraum war. Ich hörte Stimmen und Musik. Ich spähte in den Raum und siehe da…Edward lief auf einem Laufband mit freiem Oberkörper und total verschwitzt. Ich würde es nicht lange mit diesem Mann aushalten! Emmett lief auch auf einem Laufband. Wie viele hatten sie bloß? Glücklicherweise gab es drei! Vor den Laufbändern hing ein Spiegel, deswegen sahen mich die beiden, als ich herein kam. Em winkte mir zu und Edward lächelte breit. Er sah an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er ja Oberkörperfrei war. Ich versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren…ich versuchte es wirklich. Ich ging hinüber zu dem Laufband zwischen den beiden. Ich stellte meine Geschwindigkeit ein, stöpselte meinen IPod ein und drückte auf Start. Ich ging 400 Meter sehr zügig, bevor ich wirklich mit dem Rennen beginnen konnte. Warme Muskeln sind gute Muskeln, richtig? Edward hatte einen schönen Schritt während er lief…natürlich hatte er das. Lange Beine. Und naja…wir reden hier schließlich von Edward. Ich zog meinen Zopf fester und begann zu laufen. Nach den 400 Metern erhöhte ich meine Geschwindigkeit auf 8 km/h, ich denke das ist ziemlich schnell für ein Mädchen, dass nur 1,54 m groß war. Nur ein bisschen schneller und dieses Ding hier würde mich gegen die Wand hinter mir werfen. Nach dem ersten Kilometer, fühlte ich mich sehr gut. Auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass ich angsteinflößend aussah…mit meinem komplett roten Gesicht und so verschwitzt, wie ich war. Edward und Em waren groß genug, um sich über meinem Kopf zu unterhalten…und ich war sowas schon gewöhnt. Dann stoppten sie ihre Laufbänder und gingen eine Runde zum abkühlen. Und dann wollten sie Gewichte stemmen. Die Gewichthebemaschinen waren direkt hinter den Laufbändern. Hatte ich bereits erwähnt, dass hier Spiegel direkt vor mir waren? Ja ich hatte die Chance Edward beim Training zu beobachten! Leider hatte er sich sein T-Shirt wieder angezogen, so ein Mist! Die beiden Männer wechselten sich ab. Em ging zuerst auf die Bank und danach war Edward dran. Er legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Bank. Ich weiß, was ihr denkt…Ihr wollt einen verstohlenen Blick in Edwards Hosen, nicht wahr? Tja, leider trug er eine lange Basketballhose. Aber sie war eng genug, sodass man einen bestimmten Teil seines Körpers sehen konnte. Ich keuchte auf. Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?! Ich senkte meinen Blick schnell auf meine Füße…Edward sollte mich schließlich nicht dabei erwischen, wie ich seinen Penis anstarrte. Trotz der wenigen Erfahrung, die ich mit dieser Körperstelle von Männern hatte, konnte ich sagen, dass Edward sehr gut bestückt war. Und da kicherte das kleine Mädchen in mir schon wieder. War die Größe wirklich wichtig? Woher sollte ich das wissen? Dummerweise war ich ja noch immer Jungfrau. Hatte irgendwie nie einen Mann gefunden, der besonders gut war, dass er meine Jungfräulichkeit verdiente. Vielleicht würde Edward ja derjenige sein, der mich entjungfert! Hmmm…dieser Gedanke war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich fragte mich, wie erfahren sein Penis wohl war? Würde es für mich einen Unterschied machen? Ich wette diese irre, rothaarige, Zicke mit ihren grünen Augen kannte seinen Penis. Ich denke, ich durfte sie offiziell hassen, falls dies der Fall sein sollte. Gut, ich rannte bloß 2 Kilometer an einem Tag und war nun fertig. Deswegen ging auch ich noch eine Runde, um abzukühlen. Ich nahm die Kopfhörer aus meinen Ohren und wartete, dass das Laufband stillstand, dann hüpfte ich hinunter. Beide Männer sagten gleichzeitig: „Guten Morgen, Bella." Wie süß. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und ich wollte gehen. Da fragte Edward, ob ich meinen Tagesplan vom Krankenhaus schon kannte. Das tat ich nicht! Er fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm so gegen 10:00 Uhr einen Kaiserschnitt machen konnte. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich ihm eine SMS schreiben würde, wenn ich bei der Arbeit bin, um ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Ich war die einzige erste Assistentin in diesem Krankenhaus und so musste ich das erst mit Kay abklären.

Nachdem ich geduscht hatte, zog ich mir meine dienstags OP-Kleidung an…sie war pink mit Zebrastreifen drauf. Ja ich liebte Zebras und pink. So gegen 7:00 Uhr betrat ich das Krankenhaus. Ich ging gleich zu Kay. Sie umarmte mich, wie jeden Morgen, und ging los, um sich meinen Tagesplan anzusehen. Ich ging in den Mitarbeiterraum und alle Gespräche stoppten sofort. „Okay Leute, was ist?", sagte ich. „Gerüchten zufolge hast du was mit dem neuen Doktor?", sagte Tina. Ihre Stimme war voller Eifersucht. „Wir haben gehört, dass dein Auto nun schon sehr oft deren Einfahrt hoch gefahren ist." Ich starrte sie ungläubig an! Allerdings war ich nicht überrascht über ihr verhalten, da sie schon immer neidisch darauf, dass ich mit allen Doktoren so gut klar kam. Was für eine Zicke! Dies war nicht das erste Mal, dass wir aneinander gerieten. Als ich neu hier war, versuchte sie mir zu sagen, wie ich meine Arbeit machen sollte und was hier von mir erwartet wurde! Von mir erwartet wurde? Wusste sie nicht, dass ich nicht für das Krankenhaus arbeitete…Ich war vertraglich komplett unabhängig. So konnte mich diese „Hoheit" mal am Arsch lecken und das war's. Ich sah sie an und sagte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Guten Morgen, Tina!" Als ob Kay geahnt hätte, was hier vor sich ging, kam sie in den Raum und sagte, dass Dr. Cullen mich auf der Geburtshilfenstation bräuchte. Ich drehte mich um und ging hinaus, dabei spürte ich wie sie mit ihren Blicken Messer nach mir warf. Hey das war nun schon das zweite Mal in zwei Tagen, dass eine Frau Messer nach mir warf. Die Woche lief bis jetzt ja super. Ich lief gerade die Treppen nach oben, als ich sehr schnelle Schritte die Treppe hinter mir hinauf kommen hörte. Es waren Edward und Carlisle. Irgendetwas musste auf der Station passiert sein. Als ich die Station betrat, liefen die Krankenschwestern schon durch die Gegend und suchten alles Notwendige zusammen. Ich hörte, dass ein Anästhesist zu dieser Station gerufen wurde. Ich hörte auch eine Frau den Flur entlang rufen: „Rettet meine Tochter und meine Enkelin bitte…lasst sie nicht sterben!" Gut…das schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit. Ich rannte zurück zu dem Operationssaal und sah, dass überall auf dem Bett der Patientin Blut war. Oh mein Gott, sie verlor das Kind! Ich zog mir schnell die Schutzschuhe und Maske an und rannte n den Operationssaal, Faye wartete schon mit meiner OP-Kleidung und den Handschuhen auf mich. Edward hatte ihr bereits gesagt, dass ich helfen würde. Die Patientin musste eine Vollnarkose bekommen. Wir hatten keine Zeit für eine Teilnarkose! Wir schirmten ihre Sicht ab und warteten auf das Zeichen, dass wir starten konnten. Bei dem ersten Schnitt floss nur sehr wenig Blut aus der Wunde. Kein gutes Zeichen. Als wir erst mal die Gebärmutter erreicht hatten, strömte das Blut nur so aus der Wunde. Diese Mutter und dieses Baby würden verbluten! Ich konnte die Großmutter immer noch auf dem Flur hören, wie sie uns anflehte die beiden zu retten. Ich sah Edward an, als er nach dem Baby griff. Ich half ihm, das Baby hinaus zubekommen. Dieses kleine Baby war schon ganz blau und schwach…Oh bitte nicht! Wir gaben sie weiter zu der zuständigen Krankenschwester. Gott sei Dank hatten wir eine Kinderärztin hier, die uns helfen konnte. Der Raum war vollkommen still abgesehen von dem Herzschlag der Patientin, als wir den Schnitt in der Gebärmutter schlossen. Die Gebärmutter hörte allerdings nicht auf zu bluten. Ich sah hoch zu Edward und er sagte uns, dass wir der Familie sagen sollten, dass wir die Gebärmutter entfernen müssen, damit wir die Blutung stoppen konnten. Das war das erste Kind von diesem Paar. Bitte Baby, wach auf…dies ist das einzige Mal, dass ich ein Baby wirklich schreien hören möchte. Während unserer Maßnahme, begann sie endlich zu wimmern…Oh danke Gott, hörte ich Edward sagen. Sie war am Atmen…alles, was wir jetzt noch tun konnten, war beten! Wir beendeten das Entfernen der Gebärmutter und die Blutung stoppte. Dr. Berg lobte Edward für seine schnelle Entscheidung, die Gebärmutter zu entfernen. Dies war immer unser letzter Ausweg, aber in diesem Fall ging es einfach nicht anders. Unsere Mutter war allerdings noch nicht über den Berg, sie hatte eine Menge Blut verloren! Edward zog seinen Kittel und seine Handschuhe aus und ging zu dem Waschbecken, um seine Arme zu waschen. Egal wie gut die Kittel auch waren, wir bekamen immer Blut an unsere Haut. Ich nahm einen warmen Waschlappen und sagte ihm, er solle mich ansehen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl außerhalb des Operationssaals und ich wischte vorsichtig das Blut von seiner Stirn und aus seinem Nacken. Ich stand vor ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Hüften, als ich ihn sauber machte. Als ich fertig war, lehnte er sich nach vorne und legte seinen Kopf gegen meine. Er atmete einmal tief ein und sagte: „Danke Bella! Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bei mir warst!" Er schlang seine Arme um mich und umarmte mich. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich froh war, dass ich ihm helfen konnte und dass er mir nicht jedes Mal danken musste, wenn wir zusammen arbeiteten. Er sah hoch zu mir und lächelte. Nur Edward konnte eine Frau durch sein bloßes Lächeln zum Schmelzen bringen. Na gut er und Robert natürlich. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und griff nach meiner Hand. Wir gingen hinaus auf den Gang, als uns plötzlich eine Frau umarmte. Es war ein bisschen wie ein familiäres Gruppenkuscheln! Es war die Großmutter von dem Baby. Sie war glücklich, verkünden zu können, dass es der kleinen „Julie" gut geht! Sie war bloß am Anfang ein wenig schwach, aber nun schrie sie alle hier zusammen. Das waren gute Nachrichten! Edward sah zu mir herunter und lächelte einfach. Er war so attraktiv, dass ich es fast nicht aushalten konnte. Okay, zurück zur Realität…Ich versuchte mich aus seiner Hand zu befreien, doch er ließ mich nicht. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte er. „Naja…Es gehen bereits Gerüchte über uns herum", sagte ich. „Wer behauptet das?", fragte er. „Oh so eine eifersüchtige Hexe unten im Sprechzimmer." „Heißt die zufällig Tina?", fragte er. „Ja, woher weißt du das?" …um diese lange Geschichte zu kürzen, ratet wessen Schwester das wohl war. Ja genau, von der rothaarigen…ihr kennt den Rest. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass sie eine Schwester hat, die ein Doktor ist und möglicherweise hierher ziehen würde nach der Hochzeit. HOCHZEIT? Victoria und Edward waren verlobt? Mein Herz fiel fast aus meiner Brust. Wie konnte er mit jemandem wie ihr zusammen gewesen sein? Er war ein zu netter Mann, um sich auf so eine fürchterliche Frau einzulassen. War er das nicht?

Er hatte wieder seinen Edward-ist-sauer-Blich drauf. Plötzlich drehte er sich um, ging in die Säuglingsstation und ich hörte ihn laut sagen: „Ich muss mit dir reden Victoria!" „Aber natürlich, Eddie, was gibt es denn?", sagte sie. Dann konnte ich nichts mehr hören, weil er sie in ihr Büro gezogen und die Tür zugeknallt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam er wieder heraus und strich sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. Er sah sehr angespannt aus. Wenn er angespannt war, sahen seine Lippen ja sowas von zum anlecken aus! Nicht jetzt Bella…(Teufel!)

Als er bei mir angekommen war, entschuldigte er sich für ihr verhalten und versicherte mir, dass es nicht noch einmal vorkommen würde. Diese verdammten Schwestern (seine Worte, nicht meine) werden kein weiteres Wort sagen, dass mich verletzen könnte. Und dann lehnte er sich zu mir herunter und gab mir einen Kuss auf meinen Kopf. „Komm mit…Ich denke, wir haben uns einen Ausflug zu Starbucks verdient, damit du deine Kellnerin wieder ärgern kannst!", sagte er. „Oh du bist zu gut zu mir", sagte ich.

_Sooo..ihr Lieben…Das war das erste Kapitel!_

_Ihre Kapitel sind sehr lang, also kann es sein, dass es ein wenig dauert, bis ihr das zweite Kapitel bekommt! :)_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

_Liebe Grüße, Renesmee :)_


End file.
